


Kath’s tales

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth tales [5]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: An evening in the life of Kath Maxwell
Relationships: Kath Maxwell/Joan Ferguson
Series: Wentworth tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850248
Kudos: 6





	1. Introducing Kath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblesofjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesofjoy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own the characters Kath Maxwell or Joan Ferguson. The show and it’s characters belong to Freemantle Australia and Foxtel. No copyright infringement intended.

Kath Maxwell sat down on her bed and stared at the wall. She’d just had another memory flashback and she was trying to process it.  
It was a crystal clear process, giving her a headache as she saw it, forcing her to now lie down in her bed. She closed her eyes, recalling the image.   
Kath looked down at her clothes. She was wearing casual clothes, and was in a house of some kind. Kath guessed it was her place. She saw herself eating dinner, with a woman sitting opposite her. Kath could remember seeing her before, but couldn’t put a finger on where.   
The woman was angry. “No, we are nothing like each other,” she had retorted. “You have never cared about me. I have hepatitis C,” she had told her. What Kath did next shocked her. She let go of the woman’s hand rubbed it on a napkin, as if trying to scrub invisible germs off her hand.   
Kath groaned, feeling ashamed at the memory, if that’s what it was.   
Understandably to Kath, the woman got up and without a word, left the house. Kath had wanted to call out to her, but it was too late. The woman had already gone. And that’s when the flashback ended and a headache or migraine appeared.   
Kath sighed. She wondered what the memory meant and where the house was, or if it was even real.  
It was as if Kath had another personality inside her, and it was trying to push Kath out. Kath shook her head as though trying to shake those thoughts away. Why would she even have another personality? What a ridiculous thought.   
But even so, strange thoughts kept occurring to her from out of no where and for no reason at all, so it seemed. It was for this same reason Kath hated going to sleep.  
Every time she slept Kath would think jumbled thoughts and blurred visions.   
She got up again when the headache subsided. Hopefully she won’t have another one for a couple of hours. Kath was itching to get a job, or at least do something, as she was bored stiff staying in this building and wandering around aimlessly all day.   
Kath looked at her long black coat, internally debating whether to go out to the homeless shelter and get dinner. She supposed she could.   
She liked her black coat. She had found it where a homeless person used to live in an alleyway. Most of the stuff she had came with the building, and a few bits of clothing were meant to her by the local homeless people. They traded nice clothes with her, sand Kath was surprised to find out she was quite good at trading.   
Kath got up and decided to go get some dinner. It wasn’t dinner in a fancy restaurant, Kath thought wryly, but it was better than nothing. Being in the soup kitchen also gave her strange deja-vu type sensations. She could have sworn she’d been in a canteen in some place before, and the strange thing was that there were just women there being served with her.   
She looked at her Teal coloured dusty clothes that were hanging in the wardrobe by her bed. Those were the clothes she found herself in, when she discovered she was Kath Maxwell.   
Why on Earth has she been wearing those clothes? She wondered as she put on her coat and slid the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kath arrived at her local soup kitchen the same time as she always went, which was six pm. She made her way to the queue and picked up a dinner tray. The kitchen was busy that evening with the usual crowd.   
Just as she went to the join the queue however, a middle aged man with long grey hair pushed passed her and took her place in the queue. Kath gaped at his back in disbelief. The rudeness of some people. This had happened to her before a couple of times, but Kath had decided to let it go. In Kath’s experience, the people she met on the street were guarded and kept to themselves. The man in front was probably too hungry to queue, Kath tried to reason with herself.   
But you’re hungry too, a little voice inside her head argued. Now Kath knew the voice was right. This was the last straw. She was tired of getting pushed around. She would get her place in the queue back.   
So she took a deep breath and tapped on the man’s shoulder. “Excuse me, sir, but you took my place,” she told him in a calm, clear voice that made people close to them turn round to look. The man turned too. “Look lady, first come, first served. You snooze, you loose. Get over it,” he quipped with a sniff before turning his back on her again.  
Kath felt her face burn with humiliation, especially when people nearest to her began murmuring sympathetically to her.   
Are you going to let that jerk talk to you like that? The voice in her head cajoled. Kath frowned. Over my dead body! She told the voice. “You know what to do then. Over to you, Kath,” the voice said.   
Kath took another deep breath and once again tapped the man’s shoulder. “Excuse me sir, but if you don’t move, then I’m afraid I’m going to have to hurt you,” she told him. The man turned round again in annoyance. “Oh yeah?” he challenged with a snort. “What are you gonna do? Beat me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kath smiled and shook her head. “No. I meant I’m going to do this,” she said, and before the man could do or say anything else, Kath grabbed his arm and held it behind him tightly, making him groan in pain. She then picked up the nearest tray which had a slice of cake on it and shoved the tray, cake and all onto the man’s face, making him splutter and sneeze.   
Kath let go of his arm, and the small crowd of people gasped as he balled his hands into fists. Kath wasn’t scared, she too, also got ready to punch. For some reason, she felt like she could fight and stand her ground.   
As she got ready to fight, two men from security turned up and grabbed Kath’s arm and the man’s. “Come on you two. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw both of you out,” he told them holding up his security pass.  
“He took my place in the queue sir,” Kath told him truthfully. “Hey, she’s lying. I was here first,” the other man argued with cake on his face. The two men from security looked at each other. “I’m going to let the lady stay. You sir, can go to the back of the queue please,” the man told him.   
The homeless man’s mouth dropped open. “How do you work that one out?” he demanded. “Well I’m pretty sure the lady here wouldn’t throw cake at you for no reason,” the member of staff said as his colleague gave him a tissue to wipe the cake off his face. “At least you’ll have cake to eat while you wait,” Kath quipped as the homeless man marched past her, shaking a fist at her. “Hey, lady, watch yourself. We’ll be keeping an eye on you all right?” the staff member asked. Kath nodded quickly. “Yes sir. Thankyou,” she told him. The member of staff nodded and everyone went back to chatting to their friends and fellow soup kitchen customers.   
Kath sighed happily. Thank God that was over. Now she can enjoy her dinner in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
